One Week Until Doomsday
by coolios18
Summary: It's one week until Halloween, and everything is going swell in Dimmsdale...until things get shaken up to the max on the few days before the holiday. With all of Timmy Turner's enemies on the loose and reaking havoc, will Halloween be cancelled? And replaced by the Armageddon?
1. Holiday Anxiety

**Hello everyone! I got the request for this story from a close friend, so I decided to make it. I hope you enjoy! Please remember to review!**

It was an exciting day in Dimmsdale, Saturday October 24th, exactly one week until the wonderful holiday beloved by all. The residents were counting off the days until Halloween with eager joy. The thoughts of trick-or-treating, dressing up, and infinite amounts of candy filled the minds of the children of the town. It was going to be a big year for Timmy Turner, because it was one of his favorite holidays. He never had much trouble on Halloween, most of his enemies, even Mr. Crocker, where out doing their own thing for the holiday, leaving him well alone. Timmy had a good feeling about this Halloween.

"ONE MORE ONE MORE ONE MORE ONE MORE!" Cosmo and Wanda shouted as Timmy shoved the last piece of candy corn into his stuffed cheeks. They cheered and poofed away the candies. "That was awesome! How about another round?" Timmy said, smiling. Cosmo swiped his wand across the scene and poofed in another bag of the orange and yellow candies. But Wanda suddenly became dismayed. She frowned as a thought entered her mind. She floated over to the other side of the room and looked down at the floor. "Hey Wanda, what's wrong?" Timmy asked, approaching his sulking fairy godmother. "Oh, it's nothing sport." She smiled at her godson and returned to the center of the room to rejoin the little festivities, but a horrible feeling just wouldn't stop nagging at her. Something was wrong, and she knew it.

**Well, that's it. Sorry this chapter is so short, the next ones won't be. I just wanted to leave my valuable readers off at a good cliffhanger, as any good author does. And don't worry, I won't just forget about this one and end it like most of my others. I will get the next chapter up once I get either 2 positive reviews or 65 views and one review. I hope you enjoyed, and please remember to review!**


	2. The Master Plan and Recruitment

**Hey, I am back with the second chapter! Enjoy and please remember to review!**

A sinister figure paced across a dark room, his thoughts no brighter than himself. He floated over and sat down in a large chair and propped his head up on one of his balled-up fists. He was all out of clever ideas. Or was he? He finally began to think about all of the villains in the universe. All the villains in both universes, for he remember he had met a wonderfully stupid human that would be relatively simple to mold to his own will yet again, who said he was from another universe. He tapped his head with a long finger and pondered this strange new idea. He liked to work either alone or with his own kind, working with other criminals would be bizarre, uncomfortable even. But it would be well worth it if his ultimate goal were carried out in the end. As he came to this conclusion, he shifted and smiled, fangs glinting from the only light in the humongous room. He laughed maniacally as he contemplated his sweet revenge. He thought to himself: "Soon enough, AC, soon enough…"

Timmy was alone watching Poof in his room. Cosmo and Wanda had gone to the Fairy Mall to buy some special birthday presents for Poof, so he had to stay back at home with his godbrother until they returned. He happily floated around the room twirling about in the air, giggling as he went. Timmy began to jump up and down on his bed to amuse Poof. His little godbrother giggled and with a shake of his rattle turned Timmy into a brown kangaroo, doing the same to himself, only becoming a smaller purple version. "Oh Poof, that's silly! Come on, change us back!" Timmy said, a little bit tired from all the shenanigans. But instead of turning them both back into their original state, Poof changed them both into brown and purple lizards on the bed. They both laughed and then Poof changed them back. They were having so much care-free fun. Until they heard a voice: "Timmy, we are going to the Cake N' Bacon! And leaving you with your fabulous babysitter…" it was his father speaking, and it wasn't hard for Timmy to figure out he was about to say Vicky. Yep, he finished the sentence off with that one terrible word, and he heard the evil girl's voice downstairs as his Dad shut the door and left down the street. "OH TWERP! YOU HUNGRY? WELL I'VE GOT A NICE KNUCKLE SANDWICH WAITING FOR YOU RIGHT HERE!" he sighed and shut the door and locked it. Poof laughed and barricaded it with a blue rhino. "Good job, Poof!" Timmy patted his godbrother on the back. They laughed and giggled and played some more as the blocked out a very angry Vicky who was trying to hack the door down with a chainsaw, but Poof instantly turned it into steel. Poof and Timmy both began to stuff themselves silly with the Halloween candy Timmy's parents had bought for the trick-or-treaters that came to their house. Timmy knew he could just wish for more candy when the time came. Vicky continued to bang on the door, but failed miserably. She got very angry at this, but then she became sad. By the time Timmy's parents got home, Vicky was near tears, unhappy that she didn't get a chance to torture Timmy tonight. She left the house and returned to her own, and tears began to roll down her cheek. Suddenly, a strange figure approached her. "You are Vicky, correct?" the voice asked. To her, it sounded British. "Why, yes...Who wants to know?" She snapped. "I am willing to offer you up a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. It comes with revenge on Timothy Turner."

After a successful evening of convincing Vicky to join him, Anti-Cosmo moved on to his next recruit. And he knew just how to coax him…

"FAIRY! FAIRY! FAIRY! FAIRY!" Mr. Crocker shouted. It was late that night, at the school. He was staying to grade papers when he saw the figure approach. He knew it was a FAIRY! He laughed manically and bounced towards it, but Anti-Cosmo showed no signs of fear or surprise. Then, Mr. Crocker noticed something different about this particular fairy. Anti-Cosmo smiled, fangs glinting, and motioned for the man to stop and sit. Mr. Crocker obeyed this wordless command. "You are a FAIRY!" he smiled and laughed. "Actually, I am an anti-fairy. The exact opposite of my fairy counterpart. And I am here to give you the opportunity to help me destroy Timmy Turner. And, in return, I will give you his fairies!" Anti-Cosmo continued to smile. "Destroy Turner and get his FAIRIES?! Well that sounds too good to be true! You've got yourself a deal Mr…" "Anti-Cosmo." AC finished.

2 down and a couple more to go…AC wasn't about to stop yet. He wanted to get this over with. He took to the skies and found himself floating before a huge satellite shaped like a head. His next collaborator's head, to be exact. He poofed himself inside the huge space structure. He came face to face with a huge robot-like creature. "Hello, Mr. Dark Laser? I would like to offer you up an opportunity to destroy Timmy Turner, and the Earth, for good!" the British anti-fairy smiled and said. "Really? That sounds like a dream come true! What do you think, Flipsy?" He consulted his toy dog. "Arf arf!" the toy dog barked and flipped twice in his hand. The villain laughed and said "Flipsy and I would like in on this little event!"

Next stop, Remy Buxaplenty's mansion. Anti-Cosmo knew that Remy was one of Timmy's greatest rivals. Convincing him would be easy enough. "Greetings, Mr. Buxaplenty! I am Anti-Cosmo, the anti-fairy of your greatest adversary, Timmy Turner's, godfather! I would like to offer you a chance to help me destroy Timothy once and for all." "Oh yes, that sounds absolutely wonderful, count me in!" Suddenly Juandissimo poofed in and shouted "Oh no, not you! Anti-fairy alert! Jorgen, Jorgen!" he shouted. Anti-Cosmo used his wand to throw the Spanish fairy into the wall. "I wish you would shut up and keep this quiet!" Remy said. Juandissimo suddenly had a closed zipper for a mouth. "I will be happy to grant some wishes for you while this fairy fool is out of commission." Anti-Cosmo grinned.

Next, he paid a visit to Norm the Genie. He told Norm that if he helped him destroy Timmy Turner, he would use his magic to free him from his lamp for good. That was enough to convince the genie to assist him in his master plan.

As much as he hated having to do it, he had to work with as many of Timmy's enemies as possible, even the dullard pixies. So, his next stop was Pixies Inc. It was relatively easy to convince these guys, all he had to do was say that in return, he would help the pixies make the Earth their own dull work-ground. It was a lie, of course. They had all been lies, the whole time, excepting the ultimate destruction of Timothy Turner. And one would think that would be good enough for all of them anyway.

His final cohort would be that pitifully tiny human from another universe he met a while back. What was his name again? He poofed himself away to Retro Ville. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a…Professor Calamitous?" the large robot of apparently another villain pointed him in the right direction.

His army was complete. He would wage war on the night of Halloween, but first, he would pay a special visit to his friend Timothy…

**Well, what did you think of the second chapter? I tried to make each villain confrontation brief. Please remember to review!**


End file.
